Pegboard Nerds
Pegboard Nerds is a Danish/Norwegian electronic music group, consisting of Alexander Odden and Michael Parsberg. Odden and Parsberg met for the first time in 2005 and formed the group. Previously their records were released with disco:wax. The name Pegboard Nerds is an anagram of Odden and Parsberg. On October 21, 2015, the duo released "Pink Cloud EP" to fund Breast Cancer research. The release reached number #2 on the iTunes Dance Chart. Discography ; EPs * "We Are One EP" (featuring Splitbreed) * "Guilty Pleasures EP" * "The Lost Tracks EP" (Free D/L) * "High Roller (The Remixes)" (featuring Splitbreed) * "Bassline Kickin' (The Remixes)" * "The Uncaged Remixes" * "Bring the Madness Remixes" (with Excision) (featuring Mayor Apeshit) * "Pink Cloud EP" * "Get On Up (The Remixes)" (with Jauz) * "Pink Cloud (The Remixes)" * "Heartbit (The Remixes)" * "Nerds By Nature EP" * "Nerds By Nature (Remixes)" ; Singles * "Gunpoint" * "Ingen Anden Drøm" (Pegboard Nerds vs. Morten Breum) (English: No Other Dream) * "High Roller" * "2012 (Det Derfor)" feat. Dice & Joey Moe (English: "2012 (That's Why)") * "Gunpoint (VIP Mix)" (a.k.a. "2012 (Det Derfor) (VIP Mix)") * "So What" * "Revenge Of The Nerds" (Free D/L) * "Disconnected" * "Lawless" (Free D/L) * "Pressure Cooker" * "Rocktronik" (Free D/L) * "20K" * "Fire In The Hole" * "Self Destruct" * "Razor Sharp" (with Tristam) * "Razor Sharp VIP Mix" (with Tristam) (Free D/L) * "Frainbreeze" (Free D/L) * "This Is Not The End" (with Krewella) (Free D/L) * "Coffins" (Pegboard Nerds x MisterWives) (Free D/L) * "Bassline Kickin'" * "New Style" * "Here It Comes" * "Hero" (featuring Elizaveta) * "BADBOI" (Free D/L) * "Bring The Madness" (with Excision) (featuring Mayor Apeshit) * "Try This" * "Swamp Thing" * "Get On Up" (with Jauz) * "Razor Sharp VIP (Vocal Mix)" (with Tristam) * "Luigi's Mansion" * "Emoji VIP" * "Bass Charmer" * "Heartbit" * "All Alone" (with Grabbitz) * "Heartbit VIP" * "Superstar" (with NGHTMRE) (feat. Krewella) * "Weaponize" (with MIU) * "Blackout" * "Deep In The Night" (w/ Snails) * "BAMF" * "Melodymania" * Deep In The Night (Barely Alive Remix) * Deep In The Night (Dion Timmer Remix) * Deep In The Night (Muzzy Remix) * Move That Body (w/ Quiet Disorder) ; Remixes * Skrillex & Damian Marley – Make It Bun Dem (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * MSD & Jillian Ann – Quiet Riot (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Blake McGrath – Motion Picture (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Krewella – Alive (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Krewella – Live For the Night (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Morten Breum – Larva (Far Away) (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Mat Zo – Lucid Dreams (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * J.Viewz – Far Too Close (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * I See MONSTAS – Evolution (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Kairo Kingdom – Don't Shake (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Adventure Club – Wonder (feat. The Kite String Tangle) (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Carmada - Maybe (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Nicky Romero Vs. Volt & State - Warriors (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Morgan Page - Safe Till Tomorrow (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Virtual Riot & Dubloadz - Juices (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Tommie Sunshine & Halfway House - Can't Get Enough (Pegboard Nerds Remix) * Sigma - Stay (Pegboard Nerds Remix) ; As featured artists ;* Infected Mushroom - "Nerds on Mushrooms" Unreleased Songs/Remixes * Ace of Base - "All That She Wants" (Remix) * Knife Party - "Kraken" (Remix) * "Sound Of The Police" * "Baritone" (with Moam) * "Extraordinary" (featuring Elizaveta) * "ID (Shaku)" (Funky/Dubstep) * "Disconnected VIP" * "Pressure Cooker VIP" * "Swamp Thing VIP" Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Drum and Bass Artists